Véu da Vda
by Turma da Madruga
Summary: Depois da derrota de Voldemort, as ausências do pós guerra são mais do que sentidas: elas não são aceitas. Slash. SSSB
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Véu da Vida  
**Autoras:** _Turma da Madruga:_ Ivi, Magalud, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Tachel Black.  
**Casais:** Severus Snape/ Sirius Black, Harry Potter/ Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt/ Personagem Original  
**Resumo:** Depois da derrota de Voldemort, as ausências do pós-guerra são mais do que sentidas: elas não são aceitas.  
**Spoilers /Timeline:** História é do pós-guerra, mas foi escrita no universo HBP.  
**Disclaimer:** O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
**Nota:** Não houve unanimidade no grupo sobre os Malfoys. Por isso eles não aparecem na história. Hagrid is love, mas nem todo mundo aceita isso. Ainda bem que existe o Sexy King!  
**Fic feita em resposta aos desafios do Festival da Potter Slash Fics:** Desafio № 29 (Antigos) e № 68, 69 e 85 (Novos).

**Véu da Vida**

**Capítulo 1**

O expediente já terminara há horas, e apenas o gabinete do chefe estava movimentado, com alguma espécie de reunião no andar lá em cima. O resto do prédio estava quieto. O turno da madrugada tinha isso de bom, pensou ele.

O silêncio foi interrompido. O comunicador bruxo soou na sua mesa.

- Recepção – ele atendeu, com seu vozeirão.

- Olá, meu velho. – Era o Ministro em pessoa. – Precisava que você cuidasse de um assunto para mim. Parece que nosso amigo está de volta. Você sabe, no corredor 10.

- De novo? – Um suspiro.

- Pois é. Só viram agora, quando foram fechar as portas. Poderia garantir que ele saia em segurança?

- Deixe comigo, Arthur. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Hagrid. Obrigado.

Com um suspiro, Rubeus Hagrid, guarda-noturno do Ministério da Magia, pegou o velho elevador e direcionou seu corpanzil ao Departamento de Mistérios. O lugar era imenso, um verdadeiro labirinto, mas Hagrid sabia precisamente onde procurar.

No caminho, o guarda-noturno imaginou se algum dia ele teve a idéia louca de que seria um funcionário público, depois de tantos anos em Hogwarts. Mas a morte de seu irmão caçula durante a guerra, defendendo a escola, protegendo os alunos, fora um golpe duro demais para o meio-gigante. Quando Arthur Weasley lhe oferecera um emprego, ele achou melhor mudar de ares.

No Ministério, ele reencontrou muitos ex-alunos de Hogwarts, além de Arthur. Muitos outros mesmo. Agora ele estava indo buscar alguém que tinha estado no staff da escola.

Acostumado aos corredores labirínticos do Departamento em questão, Hagrid rapidamente achou a sala que procurava. E, sem dúvida, tão certo como o nascer do Sol na manhã, lá estava quem ele procurava.

Severus Snape. Ajoelhado, no meio do grande anfiteatro, de frente para o Véu da Morte. Como sempre, ele não se deu conta da presença de Hagrid e continuou murmurando para o arco alto, sob o qual pendia o pano velho e esfarrapado:

- ... para não deixar você sozinho. De qualquer modo, eu não sei se pode me ouvir, mas eu preciso dizer. Não desisti de você, nem de nós. De algum jeito, nós ficaremos juntos. Não perca a esperança. Vou conseguir isso. Nem que eu tenha que morrer tentando.

O coração de Hagrid sangrou ao ouvir aquilo, palavras ditas com tanta veemência, tanto sentimento. Ele jamais tinha suposto que toda aquela paixão pudesse se esconder no ex-Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts e herói da segunda guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

Fez-se silêncio, e o guarda-noturno pôde ouvir o murmúrio inquietante por trás do Véu. Aquelas vozes o deixavam nervoso, e Hagrid não era um homem de ficar nervoso por qualquer coisa. Era realmente tenebroso.

Ele aproveitou a pausa e pôs sua manopla no ombro do Slytherin.

- Severus. Prof Snape.

O outro abaixou a cabeça.

- Ah. Já começava a imaginar quando você chegaria.

- Bom, então podemos ir agora.

Ainda sem se virar, ele pediu, numa voz miúda:

- Posso só me despedir?

O gigante suspirou.

- Tá. Mas saiba que isso não é saudável.

Hagrid se afastou, dando-lhe um pouco de privacidade. O meio-gigante imaginou, sem se deter muito nisso, como Severus conseguia driblar a segurança do Ministério e entrar naquele departamento tão bem protegido sem ninguém saber.

Só essa proeza já deveria lhe dizer algo a respeito do poder do amor.

**----- SSSB -----**

Severus voltou ao casebre de Sipnner's End tarde da noite. Ele queria ter outro lugar para ir. Mas Grimmauld Place era cheio de lembranças, e ele uma vez se descontrolara por causa delas. Depois, o lobisomem e o garoto tinham resolvido juntar os trapos na velha mansão da família Black, e ele se sentia muito intruso até quando ia visitá-los.

Tinha desistido dos pubs Muggles. Preferia a companhia de sua própria garrafa de Ogden Firewhisky e a lareira da sua sala forrada de livros.

Normalmente, tinha dias bons e dias ruins. Mas ultimamente, nessa proporção, os dias ruins estavam ganhando terreno rapidamente nas semanas de Severus, que pareciam cada vez mais e mais longas.

Ele sabia que tudo estava relacionado à destruição de Lord Voldemort. Ele passara os últimos anos concentrado em livrar o mundo do Lorde das Trevas, priorizando aquele evento antes de se dedicar a trazer Sirius Black de volta de Além do Véu. E ele tinha se concentrado, e tinha agido bem.

De quebra, além de Voldemort, ele ainda tinha feito a vaca chamada Bellatrix Lestrange pagar pelo que tinha feito. Ah, que satisfação em ver aqueles olhos cruéis arregalados de medo e ódio ao se dar conta de que lado Severus estava. Sirius teria gostado de ver aquilo, pensou, com satisfação e sem remorso.

Mas agora os vilões estavam mortos, o Mal tinha sido eliminado, e Severus queria o seu final feliz. Ele ajudara a derrotar os homens (e mulheres) maus. Ele merecia ter um final feliz. Ele teria um, custasse o que custasse.

Fora tudo tão injusto.

Ele só tivera uns poucos meses com Sirius. Tudo acontecera de maneira tão repentina. Tinha sido mágico.

Harry Potter estava no seu quinto ano, e Black procurara Severus em Hogwarts para falar das lições de Oclumência do garoto. Como de costume, Black e Snape trocaram insultos. Os insultos se degeneraram em uma briga. E de repente, eles estavam brigando mais perto, e de repente Black virou Sirius, e de repente a briga se tornou algo mais, e de repente esse algo mais durou a noite inteira, e a noite inteira se transformou em semanas de deleite, sexo frenético, amor escondido, amor proibido, amor impossível.

Juntos, eles chegaram à conclusão de que o tesão recolhido vinha desde os tempos da escola. Aquilo fez sentido para Severus. Se não fosse Sirius a atraí-lo, admitiu, Severus jamais teria caído na armadilha da Casa dos Gritos. As peças pregadas por Sirius sempre doíam mais, e as peças pregadas em Sirius sempre eram mais bem-elaboradas.

Mas, no fim, aconteceu a vaca.

Fora um erro atrás do outro. Não que Severus não tivesse tentado impedir Sirius de ir ao resgate do garoto no Ministério da Magia, naquele dia terrível. Ele tentara, ele pedira, mas Sirius sempre fora mais teimoso do que uma porta emperrada e enfeitiçada com Colloportus. Portanto, é claro que o Animago fora ao Departamento dos Mistérios. E de lá ele nunca tinha voltado.

Naquela ocasião, Severus quase enlouquecera. A perda, a saudade... Quis culpar o moleque e até achou divertido que o próprio garoto o culpasse. Mas aí Dumbledore o salvara da ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungo's. Ele o convencera a canalizar todo esse ódio contra Voldemort. A caça às Horcruxes tinha começado. A loucura de Severus tinha sido reprimida, engarrafada, contida num lugar escuro e escondido enquanto o Lorde das Trevas era derrotado.

Agora, depois que tudo isso tinha passado, a loucura lentamente corroía Severus, a saudade como uma ferida aberta no peito. Ele sentia sua sanidade sendo roubada, suas referências se perdendo. Passava dias sem comer, sem dormir ou sem sair de casa, pesquisando sobre o Véu. Experimentava novas poções, investigava feitiços, devorava livros inteiros. Obstinado. Incansável. Inamovível.

Seu objetivo era reunir-se a Sirius, de um jeito ou de outro. Era simples assim. Ou Sirius saía, ou ele entrava. Mas Sirius precisava saber que ele não o esquecera. Sirius não podia perder a esperança ou a confiança em Severus. Eles ficariam juntos.

Por isso Severus escapulia para o Departamento de Mistérios. Para ficar pertinho de Sirius, relatar-lhe os progressos.

A loucura avançava, ia tomando conta dele. Seveus percebia a transformação que estava acontecendo, mas não podia resistir. Não queria resistir.

Se ele tinha que sucumbir à loucura para ficar com Sirius, então ele sucumbiria de bom grado. O lobisomem e o garoto estavam a ponto de interná-lo, e ele sabia disso. Só não se importava.

Talvez, se ele estivesse mesmo louco, ele poderia se encontrar com Sirius.

Aí, teria valido a pena.

Tudo valia a pena para ficar com Sirius.

Até mesmo ir para o outro lado do Véu.

**...Continua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kingsley Shacklebolt terminou de reportar a seus superiores o trabalho que realizava com o Ministério Muggle. Com o fim da guerra, foi estabelecida uma nova política bruxa e eles acreditaram que Kingsley seria um bom contato com o Primeiro Ministro inglês.

O ex-Auror e Arthur Weasley saíram da sala de reunião e ficaram conversando um pouco mais. O interesse do atual Ministro pelos Muggles rendia longas e divertidas conversas entre eles e dava a oportunidade perfeita para Kingsley permanecer algumas horas a mais no Ministério, além do horário de expediente.

Discretamente, consultou as horas e, como se notasse seu gesto, Arthur se despediu. Kingsley amava seu trabalho e achava tremendamente gratificante a iteração que vinha conseguindo entre bruxos e Muggles. Poderia ficar toda a noite falando sobre o assunto com quem estivesse disposto a ouvir, mas naquele momento, não poderia ter ficado mais grato com o gesto do Ministro. Passou pela sala de aurores e seguiu para o elevador. Dentro, seus dedos automaticamente apertaram o nove, conduzindo-o ao Departamento de Mistérios.

Kingsley caminhou com tranqüilidade até a Sala da Morte, não se perdendo pelo labirinto que era aquele departamento. Quando entrou na sala, sentiu um misto de alívio e pesar. Alívio, pois a ausência de Severus poderia ser um indicativo de que finalmente o outro estava se recuperando. E pesar, pois havia aguardado com ansiedade toda a noite pelo momento em que poderia ver o ex-Comensal.

A sala estava vazia e o Véu imóvel, mas bastava se concentrar um pouquinho para ouvir. As vozes. Era inquietante. Perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, se Severus ouvia Sirius quando estava ali. Apurou a audição e quase pulou de susto, ao ouvir em alto e bom som:

- Boa noite, King. Sinto dizer, mas ele não veio hoje.

Kingsley virou-se e sorriu ao reconhecer o meio-gigante.

- Boa noite, Hagrid. Acho que isso é um bom sinal, não?

Hagrid coçou a barba e respondeu, pensativo:

- Não sei. Mas já faz alguns dias que ele não vem. Falei com Harry e o rapaz ficou de verificar.

Os dois voltaram ao elevador e trocaram mais algumas palavras até o átrio. Despediram-se, e Hagrid foi para a cabine do segurança enquanto Kingsley se dirigia à saída pela cabine telefônica. O ex-Auror estava tão concentrado que não ouviu o murmúrio do meio-gigante:

- Boa sorte, meu amigo. Tomara que consiga resgatar o coração do Snape de trás do Véu...

----- SSSB -----

A hesitação de Kingsley durou quase nada. Assim que ganhou a rua, andou a passos largos até o ponto de aparatação e seguiu para Spinner's End. Chegou à casa de Severus e ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer. Já passara há muito do horário conveniente de visitas, mas não conseguia ignorar a vontade de ver como ele estava. Já estivera ali outras vezes, depois da guerra, mas nunca tão tarde. Havia uma luz na janela do segundo andar e, antes que se arrependesse, bateu a porta. Aguardou que fosse atendido, mas ninguém apareceu. Resolveu testar a maçaneta e a porta abriu.

Kingsley ficou chocado. Nunca Severus deixaria a porta aberta e sua casa desprotegida. Ignorou tudo ao redor e subiu a escada, pulando de dois em dois degraus e, empunhando a varinha, foi em direção ao cômodo com a luz acesa.. Parou no batente, encarando a cena a sua frente: Severus, sujo e desgrenhado, sentado no chão, murmurando sozinho, com uma garrafa de firewhisky caída perto dele, e vários livros e papéis ao seu redor. Havia um caldeirão fumegando com alguma poção mal cheirosa que parecia uma lama cinza.

Kingsley baixou a varinha e deu um passo na direção do outro homem que sequer parecia ter percebido sua presença. Por fim, chamou baixinho:

- Severus?

Não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Severus apenas cessou os murmúrios e o remexer nos papéis que lia. Kingsley se abaixou e insistiu:

- Severus? Está tudo bem? – Estendeu a mão para o outro e disse: - Vem, levanta daí. Onde está sua hospitalidade?

Kingsley franziu o cenho ante a falta de reação dele. Por fim, sentou-se de frente para ele, com as pernas cruzadas.

- Tudo bem. Não me incomodo de sentar aqui com você desde que não me faça beber dessa sopa que está preparando.

Nada. Nenhuma reação. Nenhuma palavra mordaz ou tirada sarcástica. Nenhum olhar mortal ou alguma explicação sobre a tal poção. Aquilo era assustador. Kingsley sentiu um desespero que há muito não sentia. A cada visita que fazia a Severus, podia notar mais e mais os gestos descontrolados, a tristeza, mas sempre havia um resquício da personalidade difícil do homem. E era àquele pequeno indício de que Severus ainda não havia se entregado a dor que mantinha as esperanças de Kingsley vivas.

- Você não devia fazer isso. Não depois de tudo que sofreu e passou. – Kingsley falou, não se contendo. – Está se matando. Há quanto tempo não come direito? Ou dorme? Ou sai de casa a não ser para ir aquela maldita sala?

Kingsley ficou calado, aguardando a resposta. Ele não era um homem emotivo. Ao contrário, era extremamente racional e era justamente essa sua capacidade que sempre o ajudara em seu trabalho como auror. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, ele não quis ser racional. Desejou falar o que sentia e que tentara demonstrar de todas as formas nos últimos tempos para o homem imóvel a sua frente. Precisava arrancar alguma reação do outro, por menor que fosse. Pelo bem de ambos.

- Você não morreu com Sirius. Continua vivo e devia seguir em frente. Não é justo com você, com Sirius... ou comigo. Severus, por favor, esquece isso. Eu poderia te ajudar, se você permitir. – Apenas silêncio. – Será que você consegue me ouvir? Compreender o que eu falo? Você está se matando! E isso não trará Sirius de volta! Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é verdade. Dói em mim te dizer isso. Dói dizer a verdade, mas dói mais ainda saber que dizê-la não muda nada. Que você vai continuar se matando lentamente. E que será completamente inútil...

Kingsley esticou a mão para tocar Severus e fazê-lo olhar para ele. Mas se conteve ao notar a linha rígida do maxilar do outro, o modo obstinado como ele encarava o livro que segurava. Deu um suspiro derrotado e se levantou. Pensou em obrigar Severus a se deitar, mas não queria infligir aquela indignidade ao outro homem.

- Até mais, Severus. Pense no que falei. Eu volto amanhã.

E foi embora, decidido a voltar no dia seguinte. E no outro. E em quantos mais fossem necessários até alcançar seu objetivo. Que era só um: Severus Snape.

----- SSSB -----

Severus fechou os olhos por um momento, único sinal que ouvira tudo que Kingsley dissera. É claro que compreendia o que o outro falava. Não era nenhum Gryffindor idiota que não entendia as coisas! E sua compreensão ia além: conseguia vislumbrar um possível final feliz com o auror. Mas para isso, teria de abdicar de tudo que passou com Sirius.Talvez lançar todas às lembranças através do Véu maldito. Estaria Shacklebolt interessado apenas na casca que restaria?

No entanto, Severus sabia que aquelas eram apenas considerações sobre o que certamente não seria. Ele não podia. Não podia! Não podia virar as costas e deixar Sirius naquele lugar. Não! Ele faria tudo para trazê-lo de volta. Mas seria tão mais fácil ser amado. Só um pouquinho que fosse...

- Não! Não! Preciso terminar a poção. E então, trazer Sirius de volta. – disse. - O que vai ser, Black? O que dirá primeiro? Vamos discutir como daquela vez quando Harry olhou a Penseira? Quando ele, surpreendentemente, somou dois e dois, e percebeu que toda nossa raiva era puro tesão reprimido? – Severus deu uma risada baixa e sem alegria alguma. – Estou enlouquecendo. Falando sozinho. E desprezei a única pessoa que ainda quer me ouvir, sem dizer uma só palavra. Mas o que eu poderia dizer? Contar sobre o que Harry viu? Você lembra? A briga, o quase beijo. Hoje eu sei que boa parte era ciúmes de Remus. Você perdeu como o garoto transformou o lobisomem em filhotinho quando resolveu colocar a história em pratos limpos. Você teria achado divertido. Eu, pelo menos, achei. Me senti vingado pelo Levicorpus que vocês me lançaram na frente de toda a escola, na época...

Com muita dificuldade, Severus se ergueu e caminhou até a bancada, continuando a separar os ingredientes de acordo com os livros. Os gestos eram descontrolados, tão diferentes de seu estilo calculado de fazer uma poção. Continuou seu monólogo enquanto acrescentava os ingredientes ao caldeirão:

- Não se preocupe com o auror. Eu não vou te abandonar. Falta muito pouco para ficarmos juntos. E quando eu te encontrar, vou te azarar porque não me ouviu quando disse para ficar naquela casa. Por que tem de ser tão cabeça dura, Black? Tão teimoso? Mas falta muito pouco agora. – Remexeu a poção em sentido horário. – Teimoso, burro, idiota, prepotente, metido a herói. Mas que merda, Black, por que tinha que ir até lá e se meter com a vaca? Mas eu cuidei dela direitinho. Você ia gostar. Ah, se ia... E eu fiquei furioso com Potter. Como ele tinha a audácia de olhar na minha Penseira? Meus pensamentos privados! Você sempre foi o meu tormento, Black. Minha maior fraqueza. Meu maior desejo. Como sinto sua falta, Sirius...

Severus permaneceu murmurando, falando, sem se importar com a passagem das horas, com o fogo que se extinguia na lareira e o frio que pouco a pouco se infiltrava no quarto. Apenas remexia o caldeirão e consultava o livro.

- Muito pouco agora... Logo, estaremos juntos...

Acrescentou o último o ingrediente. Olhou a poção que deveria estar de um tom rosado quase translúcido naquele instante. Ficou observando, sem entender, aguardando que aquela massa quase sólida e cinza se transformasse na fluída poção rosa.

E a vizinhança Muggle se surpreendeu pelo duplo som que ouviram logo em seguida, naquela madrugada: um estouro, seguido por um grito de puro lamento.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Ele acordou. – Remus disse ao entrar na cozinha, onde Harry e King conversavam.

Kingsley nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, levantou-se e caminhou apressadamente para fora da cozinha, certamente para o quarto onde Severus estava.

- Como ele está? – Harry perguntou, recolhendo as canecas de chá e colocando-as na pia.

- Pior. – Remus respondeu, num tom exausto. – Está reclamando por não estar em casa terminando sua poção. Parece que não lembra da explosão.

- Ele vai acabar fugindo. – o rapaz disse, acompanhando o namorado para fora da cozinha. E Remus não pôde evitar concordar.

Snape estava desacordado há três dias. Cometeu um erro ao tentar fazer uma poção e acabara se machucando. Sorte que King ainda estava na vizinhança e o tirou dos escombros antes que os muggles chegassem ou, muito pior, alguém do Ministério da Magia aparecesse e visse que Snape havia tentado produzir uma poção ilegal.

O estado de Snape não era grave. Seu corpo estava apenas exausto demais para se curar normalmente. Remus e Harry se revezavam para cuidar de Snape, enquanto King ajudava, ocasionalmente tomando conta de Snape ou até saindo para comprar remédios e poções.

- Harry. – Remus disse, puxando Harry pelo braço antes que ele começasse a subir os degraus. – Eu acho melhor chamarmos um psicohealer.

- O que?

- Não temos condições de ajudá-lo, Harry. – o lobisomem disse, como quem se desculpa. – Ele está enlouquecendo. Ficou obcecado com essa história de trazer Sirius de volta.

- Eu sei, mas... – Harry suspirou. Não havia mesmo outra opção. – Ele vai ficar furioso conosco.

- Ele está sempre furioso conosco.

----- SSSB -----

King passou o resto do dia no quarto com Snape, ouvindo todas as reclamações e azarações possíveis. O mestre em poções estava inquieto. Dizia precisar voltar para suas poções, visitar o véu e pesquisar. Precisaram enfeitiçar a cama para impedi-lo de fugir.

Às vezes, Snape parecia fora de si, às vezes sabia perfeitamente onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Mas o que mais os preocupava é que muitas vezes ele falava como se estivesse conversando com Sirius.

- King? – Remus chamou, aparecendo na porta. – O psicohealer chegou.

Snape levantou a cabeça e encarou Remus, estreitando os olhos de raiva.

- Você chamou um psicohealer? – Sibilou.

- Chamei. – Remus respondeu, sem pensar duas vezes, entrando no quarto. – E se você estivesse em sã consciência ia perceber que foi preciso.

Antes que Snape pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o doutor entrou no quarto, acompanhado de Harry.

O médico era um pouco mais alto que Harry, tinha os cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, presos em uma trança um pouco frouxa. Usava um óculos de aros arredondados e azuis. E apesar de muito magro, tinha uma presença um tanto imponente.  
- Esse é o Doutor Diego Andrews...

- Me chamem apenas de Diego. – o doutor interrompeu. - Quando me chamam por meu sobrenome, penso que estão falando com meu pai. – E King teve certeza que o médico havia lhe lançado um sorriso.

- Vá embora. – Snape disse, sério. – Isso é patético! Não estou louco.

- Ninguém disse que está louco, Sr. Snape. – Diego disse, sentando-se numa poltrona próxima à cama de Snape.

- Vamos, King. – Harry chamou, saindo do quarto com Remus, para poder deixar Diego a sós com Snape.

- Volte aqui, Shackelbolt! – Snape chamou, mas King foi forçado a sair do quarto. Era preciso.

----- SSSB -----

Quatro horas se passaram e todos já estavam ficando impacientes. Da sala de estar, não ouviam nada, nem passos, nem gritos, nem som algum que indicasse qualquer coisa.

King exibia um semblante exageradamente calmo, mas Harry e Remus sabiam que, dos três, ele era o que estava mais ansioso.

- Talvez devêssemos ver como eles estão. – comentou, tranqüilamente.

- Vamos dar mais um tempo. – Remus disse. – Snape é muito teimoso.

- Vocês conhecem esse doutor?

- Conhecemos. – Harry respondeu, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – Ele me acompanhou depois da guerra.

- Ele é de confiança? Não me lembro dele.

- É, sim. – Remus respondeu, levantando-se. – Acho melhor ir ver como eles estão. Está estranhamente quieto.

King e Harry também se levantaram. Mas antes que dessem o primeiro passo, o som da madeira das escadas rangendo fez com que eles sentassem de volta no sofá.

- Com licença. – o doutor falou, caminhando até o sofá e lançando um discreto sorriso pra Kingsley.

- Sente-se, por favor. – Remus falou e o doutor sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, obrigado. Passei as últimas quatro horas sentado. – ele riu. – Acho que não sinto mais minha bunda.

- Então, Diego... O que ele tem? – Harry falou, ainda rindo.

- Não é tão simples quanto achávamos que fosse. Ele está em depressão, como vocês já tinham percebido. Tenho motivos para acreditar que ele anda ingerindo algum tipo de poção energética para se manter acordado por mais tempo. E pode ter misturado essa poção com firewhisky vezes demais.

- E as mudanças de humor? As alucinações? – Kingsley perguntou. – Nunca esteve tão grave assim.

- Exaustão. Não apenas física. Não sei há quanto tempo a idéia de reviver Black o persegue, mas ele está obcecado. Precisa de descanso, de um tempo longe da idéia e longe dessa realidade. – Diego falou. – Ele precisa de acompanhamento vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- É impossível convencer Snape a fazer algo que ele não queira. – Kingsley disse. – Ele é teimoso demais.

- Meus temores são muito maiores do que a simples teimosia dele, Sr. Shackelbolt. – Diego disse, seriamente. – Ele planeja coisas muito piores do que uma poção ilegal para poder encontrar com Black.

- Tipo? – Harry perguntou.

- Tipo suicídio, Harry. – Diego disse e todos se calaram.

Algo precisava ser feito.

…**Continua**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

A noite anterior havia sido tensa. Ninguém imaginara que o estado de Snape fosse tão grave, e a revelação feita pelo Dr. Diego Andrews de que ele poderia estar pensando em se suicidar deixou todos em choque. Porém, o choque não durou muito tempo, sendo logo substituído pela determinação em ajudar o ex-espião a retomar o gosto pela vida.

Os quatro discutiram formas de tratamento durante a noite e boa parte da madrugada, e por fim criaram um esquema diário para tentar tirar Snape de sua profunda depressão e fazê-lo voltar a viver. Remus e Harry ficaram responsáveis pela parte da manhã, tendo que garantir que Snape tomasse café da manhã e almoçasse, Diego viria logo após o almoço para uma sessão de terapia durante à tarde e Kingsley chegaria à noite para garantir que Snape jantasse e para fazer-lhe companhia, talvez até conversar. A partir da manhã seguinte, Grimmauld Place entrou em sua nova rotina.

Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, Severus não teve nenhum ataque de fúria ao se ver preso ao esquema que eles formularam e, apesar disso os ter deixado um pouco apreensivos, resolveram continuar com o plano. O que eles não esperavam era que a situação regredisse ao invés de progredir.

Mesmo com os constantes cuidados, com o passar dos dias Snape ficava cada vez mais magro e apático. Remus, Harry e Kingsley levavam todas as refeições ao quarto de Severus, mas ele mal beliscava a comida, e quando o fazia era de maneira mecânica. Diego raramente conseguia que Snape o atendesse, e quando era bem sucedido não havia conversa nem terapia, apenas um monólogo da parte de Diego. Kingsley tentava todas as noites conversar com Severus, mas este estava alheio a qualquer coisa que o outro lhe dissesse, concentrado apenas em seus livros e rascunhos.

Os dias seguiram na mesma rotina e, no final da segunda semana, os quatro se reuniram para avaliar o que haviam conseguido durantes esses quatorze dias.

- Diego, você teve algum progresso durante suas sessões com Severus? – Remus perguntou.

- Não. – suspirou e continuou – Snape está cada vez mais distante, ele continua concentrado unicamente em tentar resgatar Sirius Black.

- Não consigo entender como alguém com a inteligência de Severus está se destruindo para tentar algo que todos nós sabemos ser impossível. – disse Kingsley numa voz cansada.

- Amor, saudade e desespero. – Harry disse calmamente.

- Você está querendo dizer... – Remus perguntava quando foi interrompido por Harry.

- Apesar de ser algo improvável, Severus ama Sirius. Os dois demoraram muito tempo para ficarem juntos e, quando aconteceu, Sirius foi rapidamente tirado dele. Como estávamos no meio da guerra contra Voldemort, ele teve que reprimir todos os seus sentimentos para nos ajudar a vencer. Quando guerra finalmente acabou, Severus foi inundado por esses sentimentos e resolveu largar tudo e tentar o impossível para voltar a ficar junto de seu amado... Não é uma questão de inteligência. – concluiu.

- Concordo com você. – Diego disse. – Snape está sendo guiado por suas emoções, parece-me que há muito tempo ele deixou a razão de lado.

- Nós só estamos reafirmando impressões que já tínhamos antes. – Kingsley protestou. – Tudo o que fizemos durante os últimos dias se mostrou infrutífero e precisamos de um novo plano de ação.

- Você está com razão, mas não vejo muitas alternativas para esta situação. – Remus pausou e continuou. – E se nós o internássemos...

- Internar?! – Harry o interrompeu com uma expressão chocada.

- Não, não. – Diego interveio – Interná-lo no St. Mungo's só iria piorar o estado dele. Eu tenho um plano em mente, mas antes preciso de algumas informações de vocês.

- Que informações? – os outros três perguntaram juntos.

- Na época em que Sirius caiu no Véu, alguém tentou resgatá-lo?

- Vários membros da Ordem procuraram todo tipo de informações sobre o Véu, mas não encontraram nada que ajudasse. – Remus respondeu.

- Não havia o que fazer. – Harry disse. – O próprio Dumbledore nos disse que era impossível.

- Hmm, e algum de vocês conhece os livros que Snape tanto consulta?

- Não. – Harry e Remus responderam.

- São livros de Artes das Trevas, muito raros, pois há anos atrás foram caçados e destruídos pelo Ministério da Magia. – Kingsley disse.

- Já que foi feito de tudo para salvar Sirius, creio que meu plano pode ser bem sucedido. – Diego afirmou.

- E qual é o plano? – indagou Remus.

- Vamos arrumar todos os ingredientes da poção que Snape estava fazendo e dar para ele.

- Deixá-lo fazer uma poção ilegal? – Harry perguntou alarmado.

- Você viu o que aconteceu da última vez que ele tentou. – colocou Kingsley.

- Entendo a preocupação de vocês, mas esta pode ser a única solução. – ponderou Diego. – Diremos a Snape que o ajudaremos na poção se ele concordar em fazer pelo menos três refeições diárias e que quando a poção estiver pronta iremos com ele ao Departamento de Mistérios. Assim garantimos que ele se alimente e estaremos prontos para ajudá-lo quando ele perceber que a poção não funcionou.

Os três concordaram com Diego e, logo pela manhã Remus foi ao quarto de Severus para conversar. Snape concordou com as condições e passou a Remus a lista com os ingredientes necessários para fazer a poção.

Remus, Harry, Kingsley e Diego tiveram que se esforçar para conseguir todos os ingredientes, pois a maioria deles era de substancias proibidas ou muito raras. Após uma semana de intensa procura todos os ingredientes foram entregues a Snape, que já exibia uma imagem menos cadavérica depois de sete dias de boa alimentação.

O preparo da poção levou cinco longos dias, ela exigia cuidados constantes, mas no final do quinto dia um Snape satisfeito admirava um frasco com um líquido rosado quase translúcido. A poção estava pronta e perfeita, uma obra de mestre.

Naquela mesma noite cinco pessoas se dirigiram ao Ministério da Magia. Para facilitar a entrada, Harry pedira a Hagrid que facilitasse a entrada deles no Departamento de Mistérios. Ao chegarem a sala do Véu, os quatro apenas assistiram enquanto Snape caminhava em direção ao pano negro.

Severus observou o Véu por alguns instantes e disse: eu estou indo, Sirius. Voltaremos a ficar juntos, agora falta muito pouco.

Snape retirou o frasco do bolso, o destampou e bebeu todo o seu conteúdo de uma única vez. Então esticou sua mão direita e tocou o Véu. Uma fenda prateada surgiu no meio da pano negro e vozes mais tenebrosas do que nunca foram ouvidas. Severus olhou para os quatro e sorriu.

Entre maravilhados e assustados, Remus, Harry, Kingsley e Diego assistiram Snape atravessar o Véu.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Harry viu a luz prateada se abrindo a frente de Snape, sentiu-se mais uma vez atraído pela pelo véu. A primeira vez fora há muitos anos, quando Sirius ainda estava vivo e ele ouvira as vozes do outro lado. Ele se sentiu atraído pela morte. Dessa vez não foi diferente. Sentia vontade de entrar na luz. Quando Snape desapareceu e somente o véu negro restou, seu coração deu um solavanco.

– Não, outra vez não. – sussurrou. E novamente foi Remus quem o impediu de correr até o arco. Ele estava logo atrás do véu, logo ali. Eles poderiam salvá-los. Os dois.

Minutos passaram e Harry continuava lutando contra a força de Remus, ele chorava e pedia que voltassem, implorava que ouvissem seu pedido, e todos na sala perceberam que ele Chamara por duas pessoas e não uma.

Harry ouviu Remus lhe confortar, sentindo seus braços enfraquecerem quando lhe disse que eles não voltariam nunca mais. A familiaridade das palavras não fez com que a dor fosse menor. Harry não sabia se chorava por Severus, por Sirius ou por si mesmo.

Hagrid e outros seguranças foram atraídos pelo barulho. Logo que viu o estado de Harry compreendeu o que acontecera.

Hagrid observou King, que olhava para o tecido negro, parecendo esperar que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Tinha a expressão serena de quem está em choque, o mesmo olhar que das crianças nascidas trouxas quando descobriam Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano. Pavor, admiração, surpresa.

Viu King mover a mão como se fosse tocar no tecido negro e depois a descer, sentiu a garganta fechar. Fechou os olhos e desejou que Dumbledore ainda estivesse com eles. Albus sempre sabia mostrar o caminho quando as coisas pareciam escuras demais. Ele olhou para as pessoas naquela sala e percebeu o peso que a situação tinha em cada um. Seria um longo período de luto para eles.

----- SSSB -----

Sirius estava tão feliz que mal podia respirar. Severus estava com ele e nada poderia ser mais perfeito. Não precisariam de mais nada ali, tudo estava onde deveria estar, finalmente.

– Nunca mais deixarei que se afaste de mim, ouviu bem, Black? – Severus dizia, sua voz embargada de emoção.

– Não vamos nos afastar nunca mais, Severus. – disse, a alegria de tocar de novo seu companheiro, companheiro que, somente depois que o perdeu, percebera o quanto era importante.

Sirius estava eufórico, abraçou Severus e disse em seu ouvido:

– Eu quero te mostrar tudo.

– Espere, Sirius, temos que voltar. – Disse Snape, com o rosto enterrado na curva do pescoço do outro homem. Ele respirava profundamente, como alguém que finalmente encontra ar depois de longo tempo submerso.

– Para que? – Disse Sirius, rindo. – Aqui temos tudo o que precisamos, temos um ao outro, não sentiremos fome ou medo ou dor.

– Quero viver com você, Sirius. Viver. – Snape finalmente separara seu rosto da pele do outro tempo suficiente de olhar em seus olhos. – Quero poder ter uma relação humana com você.

– Você quer mesmo abandonar tudo isso? Porque, se esse for mesmo o que quer, eu volto. Eu não conseguiria te perder novamente. – Sirius o segurou pelas mãos. – Mas o amor existe aqui, Severus. E o amor é tão grande e profundo que o sentimos em todo lugar.

– E quanto aos seus amigos? Harry? Remus?

– Eles tem um ao outro, não me preocupo com eles. – Disse Sirius, sorrindo. – Mas a escolha é sua.

– Depois do tempo que levei preparando a poção...

– Aquela poção só foi suficiente pra trazer você aqui, Severus.

– Então, como é que me oferece a chance de voltar?

– Você já sabe, posso sentir daqui. – Sirius acariciava seu rosto.

Era uma escolha difícil, Sirius sabia. Viver em função de um corpo, o apego material era forte para qualquer recém-chegado.

– Eu quero ficar. Por agora.

– Ótimo. – Sirius sorriu. – Venha, tem alguém aqui que estava morrendo de saudade de você. Sempre tentou falar com você quando eu sentia sua presença do outro lado, mas nunca pode, óbvio.

– Mas ele não...

– Sim, ele mesmo. – E Sirius se sentiu ainda mais feliz ao ver as lágrimas de felicidade dele.

----- SSSB -----

Ninguém, além de Harry, Remus, Shakebolt, Diego e Arthur, compareceu ao funeral. Severus não se importara em fazer muitos amigos e as pessoas não acharam que o evento seria tão importante assim, mesmo ele sendo um herói consagrado da guerra.

Harry ficara indignado, mas Remus o acalmou. Snape não se importaria com nada disso, de qualquer maneira, sempre odiara essas demonstrações.

King passou o funeral em silêncio. Nada tinha a falar sobre Mestre de Poções que ele quisesse dividir com os outros. Retirou-se da cerimônia em silêncio. Não queria olhar para uma tumba vazia e fria. Ele iria onde Severus fora visto pela ultima vez. Diria adeus a sua maneira.

Quando viu Kingsley saindo sem dizer adeus, Diego não comentou nada com Remus, mas disse que tinha coisas a tratar e o seguiu. O auror estava silencioso demais desde o ocorrido. Todos os outros falaram com ele, choraram, mostraram sua dor de uma maneira ou outra. Shakebolt se manteve em silêncio.

Ele andou com naturalidade até o corredor do Departamento de Mistérios. As portas pareciam indicar a ele o caminho certo. Ou talvez já tivesse feito o caminho tantas vezes que elas já soubessem aonde ele queria ir.

Diego o seguiu de perto, sabia que não encontraria seu caminho sozinho por aquelas portas traiçoeiras, e King não havia notado sua presença – prova de que não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

Kingsley entrou na sala, mas não parou de andar. Ficou de frente ao véu e falou rispidamente:

– Eu sei que você não pode me ouvir, não sei se queria que você ouvisse. O mais provável seria ouvir de você algum tipo de comentário sarcástico sobre um auror estar falando sozinho.

Andava como um tigre enjaulado, de um lado para o outro enquanto falava:.

– Queria dizer que, para um sonserino, o que você fez foi digno do mais acéfalo dos grifinórios. Eu sei que não acredita, mas eu gostei de você. Acho que poderia um dia chegar a te amar. Agora, você se foi. Conseguiu o que queria, ficar ao lado de Black.

Ele parou então. Sorriu tristemente para o véu.

– Eu não posso viver como você viveu. Eu preciso continuar e acho que será melhor assim, prefiro pensar que você está feliz, que ambos estão. – Respirou fundo. – Preciso dizer adeus.

E Diego ouviu a cada palavra em alegria e alívio. Havia esperança.

**...Continua **


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

Kingsley eventualmente superou a morte de Severus e, um ano depois, acabou engatando um romance com o Dr. Diego. Ainda assim, todo mês, Kingsley visitava o lugar onde fora feito o funeral, como uma prova de respeito. Às vezes Diego o acompanhava, e até conversavam sobre Severus, e tudo o que Kingsley um dia sentira por ele.

Depois de meses de insistência do psicohealer, Kingsley aceitou seu pedido de casamento, e aquele se transformou em um dos noivados mais comentados do ano. No começo, ninguém achava que daria certo, nem mesmo Kingsley. As personalidades eram muito diferentes, e os dois pareciam ter sido feitos para discutir. E isso fazia qualquer pessoa que estivesse presente cair na risada, pois King era muito sério e racional, enquanto Diego parecia ver graça em tudo e todos.

Com o passar do tempo, as pessoas entenderam que o caso entre eles era sério. E King descobriu-se apaixonado por Diego e pela criatividade do psicohealer, principalmente na cama.

Agora, pouco menos de quatro anos depois da morte de Severus, nas vésperas do casamento, repassavam os últimos detalhes para o grande dia com uma das responsáveis pelo bufê.

- Diego odeia camarão. – Kingsley disse, olhando a lista da moça.

- Mas há outras opções de prato principal. – ela respondeu, um tanto sem jeito.

- A noiva não pode ficar com as _outras opções!_ – King reclamou. - A noiva é a mais impor...

- Noiva? – Diego interrompeu. – E quem seria a noiva aqui?

- Você, é claro. – King respondeu com naturalidade.

- Eu? – Diego falou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. Você tem o cabelo comprido, perfeito para tiaras e véus, e ainda é mais baixo que eu. – King falou como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo, e Diego desatou a rir.

- Isso é preconceito. Você é grande, mas não é dois. – falou, ainda rindo, quase que ignorando completamente a moça sentada ao lado deles.

- Não se esqueça que é a noiva quem decide como vai ser a noite de núpcias. – a moça comentou baixinho.

- Muito bem! A noiva aqui não gosta de camarão... – Diego disse, já completamente convencido.

Eles eram, sim, perfeitos um para o outro.

----- SSSB -----

Harry e Remus, no fundo, tiveram esperanças de que Severus trouxesse Sirius de volta, mas com o passar do tempo superaram suas tristezas. Depois de herdarem tudo o que pertencera a Severus, resolveram abrir uma rede de lojas de artigos, receitas e produtos para poções. Para isso, usaram o conhecimento de Remus, o dinheiro de Harry e muitas das anotações e livros deixados por Severus.

As lojas faziam tanto sucesso que eles passaram a usar parte do dinheiro para patrocinar inventores com grandes idéias, principalmente aqueles que estudavam a cura para a licantropia, e agora estavam planejando inaugurar filiais em países estrangeiros.

Com todo o dinheiro que ganhavam, Harry queria comprar uma casa para morarem, para que não precisassem continuar na velha sede da Ordem. Mas Remus acabou convencendo-o a apenas reformarem o lugar. E agora, além de limpa, organizada e muito bem iluminada, a casa não era mais escondida por um segredo. Fotos e lembranças de Sirius, até algumas de Severus, continuavam pela casa, como lembranças de amigos que apenas moravam longe.

Quando King e Diego noivaram, Harry e Remus apostaram entre si – Harry achava que não duraria um mês, enquanto Remus acreditava que eles iriam até o fim.

Um dia antes do casamento, Remus e Harry saíram para que a aposta fosse devidamente paga.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo. – Harry reclamou, observando o balconista da loja embrulhar um pacote.

- Aposta é aposta. – Remus respondeu, sorridente. – Se não queria pagar, não apostasse.

- Você faz idéia do que pode acontecer comigo quando notarem isso?

- Faço. – Remus respondeu com simplicidade, pegando o pacote oferecido pelo balconista. – Espero que saia no jornal. Assim, você aprende a não apostar. Principalmente quando envolver um relacionamento amoroso.

- Sei. – Harry falou, emburrado. – Mas ninguém poderia prever que duraria tanto tempo. Quero dizer... King gostava de Severus! E Diego não tem nada a ver com o Seboso.

- Você não devia desrespeitar os mortos, Harry. – Remus repreendeu. – Nem mesmo o Severus. E, além disso, você já notou o nariz de Diego?

- Não. Por quê?

- É uma versão econômica do de Severus.

Harry gargalhou.

- Então, está explicado. – disse, rindo.

----- SSSB -----

O casamento foi muito bem organizado, e no final das contas, o camarão foi substituído por pizza, fazendo a moça do bufê quase desmaiar de susto com a escolha. Para evitar mais problemas, os noivos escolheram vestes brancas, fazendo com que Diego não parasse de comentar que estavam fazendo propaganda enganosa, pois nenhum dos dois era virgem.

O lugar escolhido para a cerimônia e a festa foi um dos clubes do Ministério, e apesar do luxo do salão, a decoração foi bastante simples e, para o alívio dos noivos, havia pouquíssimas flores e nenhum babado ou laçarote.

A cerimônia havia sido marcada para o final da tarde, mas mal passara duas horas do meio-dia, alguns convidados já estavam chegando. Harry e Remus, como padrinhos, foram os primeiros a aparecer, seguidos das duas madrinhas. Elas eram amigas de Diego, nascidas trouxas, mas cientes da existência do mundo bruxo. Uma era baixinha de cabelos negros e longos, e a outra mais alta com os cabelos muito parecidos com os de Hermione, só que menos emaranhados. E Harry tinha certeza de que as duas também eram um casal.

No total, havia pouco mais de cinqüenta convidados, muitos deles ex-membros da Ordem da Fênix.

A cerimônia em si foi muito bonita e rápida, pois Diego dizia que a festa era o mais importante.

A festa foi muito mais animada do que os noivos esperavam que fosse. E as duas maiores surpresas foram o bolo – que havia sido responsabilidade de Molly Weasley – que além de sete camadas de dar água na boca, tinha duas miniaturas animadas dos noivos, que se beijavam o tempo todo. A segunda surpresa foi o brinde feito pelos padrinhos Harry, já um tanto bêbado, desabotoou a gola das vestes e acabou exibindo uma coleira com os dizeres brilhantes "Do Moony", fazendo todo mundo rir, exceto Molly, que ficou escandalizada com o "comportamento inapropriado dos padrinhos".

E enquanto todos ainda comemoravam, King e Diego escaparam sem que ninguém notasse, ansiosos pela noite de núpcias.

----- SSSB -----

- Tem certeza que estão prontos para isso? – Dumbledore perguntou a Severus, enquanto Sirius se despedia de James e Lily. – Não haverá volta. E vocês não vão lembrar um do outro.

- Tenho. – Severus respondeu sem hesitar. – Eu quero _viver_. Isso aqui não é viver. Admito que é tentador poder fazer o que eu quero, sem piores conseqüências, mas há coisas que não dá para se fazer quando estamos mortos.

- Vou sentir sua falta, meu rapaz. – Dumbledore disse.

Severus o abraçou, antes de se afastar e caminhar até onde Sirius estava.

- Pronto? – perguntou, beijando-lhe a boca.

- Sim. – Sirius respondeu. – Severus... Que tipo de coisa pode ter no mundo dos vivos que não podemos ter aqui?

- Já foi numa sex shop trouxa alguma vez? – Severus perguntou, num tom cheio de malícia.

Sirius riu e o beijou com força, antes de puxá-lo para atravessarem o véu de volta. Não havia tempo para despedida. Iriam renascer. Iriam recomeçar.

----- SSSB -----

A Professora Hermione Granger abriu as portas do Salão Principal e entrou. Os novos alunos seguindo-a numa fila, olhando impressionados para o teto enfeitiçado do lugar. Caminhou com firmeza até parar na frente da mesa dos professores, onde havia um banquinho de madeira com um chapéu de aspecto tão velho e sujo, que alguns dos alunos novatos tiveram certeza que era algum tipo de monstro que teriam de enfrentar.

Enquanto chamava os nomes dos alunos para o sorteio das casas, dois alunos chamaram a atenção da professora. Um deles muito sério e mau-humorado, e o outro animado e até um tanto arrogante. Foram selecionados para a Sonserina e Grifinória, respectivamente.

E ao ver o comportamento dos dois, ela sorriu e murmurou para si mesma:

- Oh, Merlin. Aqui vamos nós de novo.

**FIM**


End file.
